Let's go for a run
by HouseAddict16
Summary: House is pain free... shorter piece....give it a read.


**This idea materialized while listening to the songs mentioned, let me know what you think, it was a spur of the moment thing so it might not be as good as some of my other pieces.

* * *

**

**Let's Go for a Run**

For the first time in a long time House had slept through his alarm. Usually the let woke him up when it decided that it needed more Vicodin in order to shut up, but this morning it stayed unusually quiet. So quiet that he was woken up at 10 by his telephone ringing.

'HOUSE! You are late!' Cuddy called.

'Sorry boss, see you in an hour.'

She would have complained more, but he hung up before she could start. He sat on the edge of the bed processing. 'I slept late, missed the alarm and had to be woken up by Cuddy on the phone.' Unusual? Yes. Worth ruining a perfectly good spring day? No.

He stood up slowly and took a tentative step for he had been without Vicodin for many hours. Surprisingly his right leg didn't protest, it didn't even talk. He had no pain, none at all. The walk to the bathroom was cane-less, no need with no pain. Everything he did was quicker than usual and seemed effort-less with his lack of pain. The only disappointing part of getting ready was that he was constantly looking for the cane he didn't need.

The sun was shining radiantly outside his apartment as he exited, donning a bright red t-shirt, jeans, Nikes and super cool sunglasses that made him even more attractive than he normally was. Under the sunglasses was something that was seen very rarely. No it was not a cleanly shaven chin, above his stubble was, yes, a smile. He was ready to enjoy his pain-free day. He decided to take the corvette this morning; he wanted to feel the rushing wind in his hair. Starting the engine the radio blared, a personal favorite of his, 'Don't fear the Reaper'. Singing along he pulled onto the street.

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind the sun or the rain (we can be like they are)_

_Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)_

_Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)_

_We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)_

_Baby I'm your man_

He entered the building with a remarkable spring in his step, listening to his Ipod. Cuddy would already be mad since it was eleven so he figured he couldn't get into anymore trouble and started not only singing but dancing his way to the elevator, still wearing his shades.

_Yeah they was_

_Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' _

_And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

At this time Cuddy was yelling across the lobby to House while trying to catch him before he reached the elevator but was too late. He continued singing as he entered.

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Lay down and boogie and play that funky music till you die_

The elevator doors opened and he found himself staring into Dr. Cuddy's fierce eyes.

'Dr. House your actions in the lobby were unprofessional and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior.'

'My bad, but being pain free is too much fun to hide on a wonderful day like today.'

He continued to his office, ignoring her trailing him.

'You're pain free?'

'That's what I said.'

Cuddy walked away astonished as House entered his office, which was full of shocked ducklings. Shocked that he was pain free. After House got them on task he gladly accepted not one but two extremely difficult cases. He always loves getting puzzles and two meant no clinic duty today. What a great day it was getting to be. Sending the ducklings away he made his way to Wilson's office, he didn't know about the leg yet.

Barging is as usual he announced himself with, 'Let's go for a run.' Wilson almost choked on the water he was drinking.

'What?!'

'You know, running, sweating. Let's go do it.'

'Work? Cases? Mean anything to you?'

'I'll bring my pager. Let's go.'

'What about the fact that you walk with a cane?' With this he started looking for his cane, which wasn't there. 'Where is it?'

'Don't need it.'

'What do you mean you don't need it?'

'Just that, I woke up this morning with zero pain. No need for it. Let's go run.'

'Aren't you worried that running will make the pain return?'

'No I'm worried about ruining my perfectly pain free sunny day by thinking about the pain returning. Now are you coming with or am I running by myself?'

'Screw work, let's go.'

They were both glad that they could enjoy a good run together. It had been so long since they had had a chance to do it. Before the infarction they ran together frequently and after it, Wilson ran a little but missed House and eventually threw in the towel on the whole idea. After they changed they went to their old usual place and wasted at least an hour. Sitting on a nearby bench taking a water break, House's cell phone started ringing. The caller ID read Wilson which was odd since he was sitting at the table with Wilson. 'What the hell?' he said to himself and proceeded to answer the phone. Wilson started talking and House realized what was going on.

'It was a damn dream. Yea, I'll see you in about an hour.' He hung up and lay back down. 'I hate dreams. Full of false hope.' Today was going to be a rough day, considering now he had to face reality.

**I think this is the end, if you need clarification or something let me know I'd be happy to help. Reviews are welcome, let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
